Kahne Porte
NAME: Kahne Porte SPECIES: Human Age: '''19 '''Force Side: Jedi Rank: '''Knight '''HAIR: Brown Hair EYES: Blue HOMEWORLD: Naboo Physical Description-''' 6'1", 220 lbs. Average guy not very stocky but has good strength. 'Weapons-'''Single Blue Bladed Crafted lightsabers. '''Appearance- '''Wearing Casual knight robes. '''Relations-'''No living relatives '''Nemesis-'''Peiori Calliga 'History Bio Kahne always had a thing for the Jedi.He always wanted to be one. Beacause he thought it would be good to help people who other's wouldn't. Especially being born on Naboo, where the Jedi Temple was. Though Kahne had never been introduced to a Jedi. He always thought of going up to be one saying "Hi" but he was too scared to think if the Jedi would accept him as a friend or not. He knew there was a Jedi living close to where he was living but never had the courage to go over there. Kahne's opportunity to meet a Jedi came on his birthday to celebrate his Tenth birthday but this WAS NOT the Jedi he wanted to meet. A type of ship had landed close to his house on the outskirts of the city. Five Jedi he supposed came out of the ship; they were dark hooded. They started off somewhere Kahne felt an opportunity arise so he followed them. They walked to what looked like a type of hut; a man came out of the hut, and saw the Five Jedi coming. The man s started running at them. Kahne could tell he was a Jedi because he lit his lightsabers, but just as quickly as he did that one of the Five Jedi cut the man's hand off. Kahne was scared and he wanted to run but he could not move from fright. Then, one of the Jedi picked up the man's lightsabers and cut his head off. Kahne was so scared he started to cry but one of the 5 Jedi saw Kahne and pointed at him, so he ran all the way home and in his room just sat the with the thought in his head why would a Jedi kill another Jedi?" He just lies down in his bed and fell asleep. His mom woke him up and called him for dinner. He got up, trying as hard as he could to forget what he had seen today. As kahne and his family sat down to eat someone was at the door his dad went to check as he opened it there were the Five Jedi that killed the man one of the Jedi lit his light saber and struck down Kahne’s Father the rest of the Jedi came in and did easy work of his mom, brother, and sister; Kahne was so scared as he just saw his family get murdered. One of the Jedi closed in on him, kahne raised his arms and covered his head but all the Jedi did was raise a gun and shoot kahne with some type of dart so thereafter kahne passed out...... When Kahne came to he was in some type of room. As his heart still ached, from watching his family gets slaughtered, one of the Jedi came in and laid a plate of what looked like food down for him and told me to eat. As he soon came to find out those five people he thought were Jedi were actually called Dark lords of the sith he told him what he had seen had to happen and as he told kahne this, It made him hate these sith even more ththanhat he had. This Sith said He was really force sensitive and so he began to train in the ways of the Sith He began his train at 10 and for 9 years kahne spent training. He was a fully grown Padawan but he felt betrayed and he felt like he was betraying the Jedi by being with the sith. After training the day of his nineteenth birthday at night Kahne decided to take a ship and retreat to the Jedi temple on Naboo Kahne's home world. As he started to walk to the loading docks he started to get nervous, he felt the presence of his master so Kahne hastened his steps. He made his way to the docks and was just about to get onto a ship when he heard the humming of a light saber. Kahne closed his eyes and turned around and sure enough his master was there. He told Kahne that he would not allow him to leave and he would not unless he was dead. And with this Kahne prepared for a duel. His Master ran toward him and slashed at him to the side of his shoulder and Kahne blocked upright with his saber they each whirled around strike each other and were at a deadlock. When they broke off his master jumped over him and made a slash at Kahne's arm but Kahne blocked he saw an opportunity when his master made a slash at him again. Kahne didn’t counter in time and his saber struck his leg and the side of his body. Kahne was a mess; he was sprawled on the floor, his master looking at him and shaking his head. He told kahne he was disappointed in him. As his master whirled his saber around he pointed it downward toward him he said "...Pity, you were a great apprentice. Goodbye." But Kahne used the force and pulled his light saber toward him and quickly did away with his master hands Kahne force pushed his master back and scrambled to the ship and began his ascent to Naboo. When Kaune arrive just outside the city and began his way towards the Jedi Temple as he passed him could he people saying sith and whispers around him. And he made his way into the Jedi temple he then fainted..... There he met His Future Jedi Master, Bethany Kismet she taught Kahne to forget the past along with the ways of the force. A few months of intense training scolding’s and praises had past and Kahne was made a Knight and would fulfill his duty as a Jedi Knight Guardian of Justice. Kahne now with his landing on Lianna now seeks training in arts of Healing. Category:Characters